The Splash That Comforts Me
by PinkLemonLimeSprinkles
Summary: Several years after Nemo's escape, he has a daughter, Splash. when she is taken away to Sydney, she meets new and old friends. Gill, being fond of Nemo, will do anything for his daughter, even if it means death to get her home.
1. Chapter 1

**Years After Nemo Escaped...**

Nemo had _never _been the one to go after girls. Even as a teenager, he found girls simple young ladies. So when all his friends left to get married and raise families, Nemo swam away from home, and decided to live by himself.

One day, Nemo took a nice swim around his neighborhood, enjoying the sunlight hit the water just perfectly. As he cleared his throat, he heard a scream, and when he rushed over to the sight, he saw destroyed eggshells, a bit of blood, and an empty anemone. He grieved for the mother who had lost her family, as he lost his mother.

He began to swim away, when a glint caught his eye. On the floor of the reef, was a red, unfertilized egg. _Very _carefully, he picked up the egg, caressing it. The egg moved a bit, rolling on his fin. "Shhhh, little one. I'm here." he cooed. He had never wanted a mate, but he had for some reason always wanted a child. Without another word, Nemo brought his egg over to his home, where he placed it into a small hole that would keep it warm. He fertilized the egg, hoping to maybe give it some of his traits. He slept, thinking about the small egg.

* * *

_Weeks Later..._

"Daddy! Get up!" the small clownfish pounced on her father.

Nemo awoke to his daughter pouncing on him. "Ugh...Good Morning..."

His daughter smiled. "Hurry, Father! You promised that we could watch the Whale Migration!"

Nemo returned her smile, and got up. "Alright, my sweet Splash. But first, you have school," he pointed with his good fin.

Splash nodded. She really was a beautiful fish. With Nemo's color orange, with three white stripes, and with her unknown mother's ocean blue eyes. She had her father's orange freckles as well. Her fin was a bit smaller than the other, but not as bad as Nemo.

Nemo took his daughter outside. it was a pretty day. He breathed in the water, as he viewed the place where he had been taken so many years ago. The Drop-Off. He had never told Splash the story of how he was taken, nor about her grandfather. He planned to never tell her, for he did not want to remember that time...but, he did miss his friends. Although his dad was a good second, Gill would always be his role-model. He cleared his head, watching Splash play with a clam.

Splash stopped playing, and went back to her father. "father, can we go?"

Nemo nodded, and swam with his daughter, side by side, to the Whale Migration.

It was very busy. Every fish, clam, crab, octopus, sting-ray, and shrimp wanted to see the whales. Everyone cheered as the whales slowly came...Nemo was too busy watching the whales, to notice Splash had slipped off to get a closer view...

Splash swam off, closer to the edge. She went to the Drop-Off, wanting to get a better view. She widened her eyes at the sight of so many whales, close up. Soon, they passed, and Splash just swam, dancing in the middle of the Drop-Off. As she did, she noticed a panicked orange fish swim to her...

"Father?"

"Splash! Stop! Behind You!"

Splash turned to see a giant creature with a green object on it's face. It had a yellow box in one hand, a blue mesh, net in the other.

"Splash! Swim away!" Nemo screamed, pleading. "_no, not Splash. Not my daughter...please...she's younger than I was..._

Splash became horrified as the blue net washed over her, trapping her.

Nemo didn't follow the boat. He already knew where it was going.

Sydney.

"Gill, take care of her."


	2. Chapter 2: The Tank Gang

Splash became horrified as she was dropped into a glass case. "Ow..." she looked up. There was water, and blue pebbles, along with a filter, and plants. She looked around. She swam over to the other side. She gasped quietly as she spotted six other fish watching the human that took her drill white squares? She stayed back, her eyes fixed on the fish.

"Today's the fifth anniversary, guys..." the Puffer fish said, sadly.

A blue and white striped fish nodded. "I know. We have no idea if he got through those sewers, or to his dad..."

"I hope he did..." A pink starfish said.

"I just hope for Nemo..." The Royal gamma replied.

Splash, feeling sad about her father, blurted it out. "Oh, Daddy..."

The fish turned around, seeing a young clownfish, a bit younger than Nemo. Deb, was a bit happy. "Uh...Hello?..."

Splash gasped, and swam into the small plants, camouflaging herself.

The zebrafish sighed. "Well, it's not him, but...there's something about her..."

A Moorish Idol swam in. "What's going on?"

Deb pointed to the plants.

Gill swam in, seeing a small clownfish, female, but she was like Nemo...

"Uh...hi. I'm Gill."

Splash turned to him. "I'm...Splash."

Gill nodded. "Would you like to meet the others?"

Splash carefully followed.

"Hi...I'm Splash..."

They smiled. "Hi!"

After they introduced themselves, the Royal gamma asked where she was from.

"The...ocean...I live with my father...how did you know his name?"

The fish were confused. "Your father? I don't think we know..."

Splash raised an eyebrow. "But you said his name...Nemo..."

The fish looked at her. They were so happy, confused, and quite joyful. They were talking to Nemo's daughter.

Gill was the first to speak. "How is he?"

Splash was confused. "He's fine...We live near a Drop-Off. Father gets quiet when we pass there."

Deb nodded. "He...was captured as a child, about your age, and put in here. But we helped him escape through a drain...he has a mate?"

Splash shook her head. "Father...never talks about Mother..."

Gill hung his head. "Well...welcome, Splash. I guess your Nemo's daughter."

Splash nodded. "What is that...?"

The dentist approached, making them all swim away except Splash. "Hello, little fish. I see you're getting settled, but not for long! I'll be bringing you to the Science Invention Fair. I'll be ripping you open to show the inside of fish. We go Wednesday!" He walked off, leaving Splash to faint...

As she woke, she saw the fish huddled and talking.

"No! Gill, No! I am NOT going through another escape plan anymore."

"Peach, please. I don't care about reaching the ocean anymore, but this is Nemo's daughter. He'll be looking for her...we need to help him."

"I agree. Poor little thing...I don't think he told her about us..."

"It's got to be hard that Splash doesn't have a mother..."

"Alright. We need to aim for the toilet...or sink."

"Yes...alright. LET"S DO THIS!"

splash smiled, and swam over to a hut, sleeping in it.


End file.
